Into The Chamber of Secrets
by HarryPotterFan1567
Summary: Set in the Deathly Hallows Part 2 Movie. Ron and Hermione. Romance : . Chamber of Secrets. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH IT EXCEPT THIS STORY


Authors note: Hi guys! This is my first fanfic, please rate etc. Its set in the Deathly Hallows Part 2 film, and I decided to explore what happened with Ron and Hermione in the Chamber of Secrets more in depth than the film, because I wondered what they encountered while we were all happily watching Harry talk to Helena Ravenclaw (ghost). I may be up for writing a new chapter, if you want me to, please say :D enjoy:

Into The Chamber of Secrets

Ron stared sheepishly up the stone steps as Harry rushed off to find the Diadem of Ravenclaw. Hermione broke the silence.

'Ron, Ron, let's go, we can't keep Harry waiting if he manages to find and destroy the Diadem' she stated calmly, whipping her wand out of her jean jacket.

'Oh right, yeah yeah...' mumbled Ron, appearing to have other things on his mind other than destroying Horcrux's. As they both continued briskly up the steps, Ron's hand (after many attempts) found Hermione's; he had wanted to clear the air with her ever since he'd left. When they both strolled round the corner to run along the corridor towards the girls bathroom the wall metres in front of them caved in, clearly from a spell. A masked Death Eater, tall and broad stepped in front of them, they couldn't run, they'd be killed, with that two more stepped through the wrecked wall, wands held high, and lips ready to mutter the killing curse incantation.

'These two, they're with Potter right?' asked the tall, butch man, his voice was husky, like he had a sore throat.

'That's the Weasley boy, his whole family blood traitors; the lot of 'em' said the Death Eater to the right.

'Is that, Granger? It is! Mudblood, mudblood!' chanted the Death Eater to the left.

As Ron scowled heavily he felt the nails of Hermione's hand dig into his, his face screwed up a little more from the pain, but he couldn't let her down this time, he put on his bravest face and yelled several times, his wand flourishing out of his jean pocket.

'STUPEFY STUPEFY STUPEFY!' Very much to Ron's surprise, this appeared to have worked, the three Death Eaters blocking the corridor were thrown to the floor with such force a loud cracking noise was heard. Hermione stood there bewildered, but then she shot an admiring glance at him, Ron grinned, he'd done it.

'Too easy, they were too busy talking among themselves to realise we still had our wands!' Ron chortled as they began to make their way back up the corridor.

'That was… brilliant' forced Hermione, very faintly.

'Always the tone of surprise eh?' smiled Ron, he remembered the last two times that had been said, he had felt a large pang in his chest, after all, one of those times he had been hugged by Hermione, which always gave him butterflies, but made him fill up with warmth. Hermione smiled clearly at him, she'd obviously remembered it too. They approached the girls bathroom and crept in, luckily for them, Moaning Murtle had fled to a different bathroom during the battle, Ron looked at Hermione and found her looking at him, they both smiled knowingly and Ron strode towards the sink, pulling Hermione along gently with his hand, Ron cleared his throat and hissed.

'Open up'

It sounded unnatural and strange, as Hermione stood stock still, shocked by Ron suddenly speaking Parseltongue, he grinned at her as the sinks pulled apart from each other and left a dark chute in the middle.

'Harry talks in his sleep, have you noticed?'

'No… of course not' said Hermione holding back a faint smile. Ron steered Hermione to the edge of the chute, he said shakily.

'It's scary, but not… deadly.' He signalled to the gaping hole in front of them, giving her hand a short, sharp squeeze. Hermione exhaled deeply, nodding to indicate she was ready. Hand in hand, they muttered under their breaths

'Three, Two, One'

They launched themselves into the hole, Hermione's screams began soon afterwards, Ron only had time to yell

'It's okay!' before they reached the bottom, Ron landed first with a thump onto the strange kinds of plants they encountered in their Second Year, Hermione landed a split second later, falling onto Ron, he yelped in sudden pain as she pulled herself off of him, whispering 'Sorry' several times while helping him up and dusting off his clothes.

'I'm fine, I'm fine… bloody hell.' Ron exclaimed, the chamber was just as he'd remembered it, there was a door ahead, with curled snake statues on the front, he knew at once what he had to do, and he stopped Hermione fussing over him and nodded towards the door.

'Stay close, I know the serpents gone but I still wouldn't want to find anything else Riddle had hidden down here' he said in a hushed but calm voice. Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it and followed him to the serpent archway; Ron took a deep breath and hissed, rather shakily

'Open'

The several snakes coiled on the door all moved backwards one at a time, clicking as they went. Hermione stared at Ron for a few seconds in awe, Ron noticed this out of the corner of his eye, and then felt a burst of pride shoot up his spine. The doorway swung open, and, just as damp and as cold as five years previously, the chamber still stood, snake statues either side of the pathway and the opening at the end, he took Hermione's hand once more and led her through, walking cautiously and once or twice stopped and looking back to make sure Hermione was okay. They reached the basilisks vast skeleton, Ron dropped Hermione's hand and knelt beside it, pulling, almost yanking a basilisk fang out of the still fairly intact skeleton.

'Result' Ron beamed, holding up the fang.

'Hermione, gather as many as you can, we can't afford to only take one then lose it and have to come back' he continued. Hermione nodded and knelt beside him, her hand placed on his knee, he smiled weakly at her as she began yanking fangs out of the dead serpents mouth with her free hand. They had gathered about twenty in total silence before Ron said

'Right, that'll do.' He helped Hermione up with his hand and looked to Hermione for the Horcrux.

'Oh right' she said, laughing slightly as she undid her beaded bag and delved around in it, around thirty seconds passed before she pulled out a gold, still very much gleaming cup, with a large H engraved near the rim. Ron's confidence returned as he took Hermione's hand and placed one of the basilisk fangs in it, he took the cup out of her other hand and placed it on the floor, they both knelt down and looked at each other, Hermione's eyes, as wide and as brown and as beautiful as they had ever been, grew moist, she spoke earnestly

'Ron, I – I c-'

'Yes, you can' Ron interrupted in his usually encouraging and comforting voice. Hermione shook her head, her mouth half open, but soon afterwards she complied, braces herself, raised the fang, and stabbed the cup, as soon as she did the water by the big statue in the chamber stirred and began to rise into the shape of voldermort himself, Ron and Hermione, hand in hand once more, startled rose to their feet and backed away as quickly as possible, not sure what to expect, the watery voldermort came forward and before they knew it they were showered with the water. They stood there for a moment, wide eyed and bewildered, they looked at each other for what seemed like hours, but was realistically a few seconds, within these seconds Ron felt a strong, strong urge to kiss Hermione, he had loved her for a good few years now, and all he wanted to do was to comfort her, and to cheer her up, all he wanted was for her to be happy, even soaked, she looked exquisitely beautiful to him, he knew he probably looked like a wet, ginger dog, but he didn't care. If they were going to die in this battle, which was probable, he wanted to spend what might be his last hours, with her.

He went for it, he launched himself at her, and to his shock, she'd launched herself at him too, he hoped she'd felt the same way and as their mouths her pressed into each other, his hopes were confirmed, they held each other softly for a good ten seconds, adding movement to the kiss once or twice before their lips broke apart reluctantly, they stood staring, but then they both broke out into fits of giggles suddenly, both their hands were intertwined with each other now, still laughing heartily. Ron had forgotten all about Voldermort, all about the Horcrux's, all about the battle, the one thing on his mind was Hermione. Her laugh was like music to his ears, her smile was like looking upon one of his mother's most prized chocolate cakes, he'd never felt better in the past year. Both of them agreed without words they were together, something they'd both craved for a long time, but they'd also been frightened it would demolish their relationship with each other and Harry.

But, they were wrong, this was perfect, surely this was meant to be. Hermione, still smiling gently said

'Let's get going, Ron, they'll be worried.' Ron nodded in agreement, although he'd have happily stayed in the Chamber with Hermione. They both scooped up armfuls of basilisk fangs and headed back to the open doorway, back through the dead animal bones and the dead plants, and through the exit, which required another worryingly spoken Parseltongue word, but luckily, they succeeded. They both clambered out of the chute in the bathroom, Ron, of course helping Hermione out, they both scuttled out before Murtle turned up.


End file.
